SolKat
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: Homestuck smut. SolKat, as the title says. Don't like boy on boy smut, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy and review please!


**A/N: This is a Homestuck roleplay between me and one of my best friends. Enjoy and flame. This is smut boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. **

Karkat sat on his bed, and, having just got out of the shower, his hair was sticking to his forehead. He was naked under a pile of blankets.

Sollux walks in and leans against the wall. "Hey there my sexy."

Karkat grins. " Sup Sol."

Sollux walks closer and sits on his lap. "I love you." He blushes. "I know you don't like to say that because you like to seem tough, but when you say it to me in private like this it makes me the happiest troll in Alternia." He kisses Karkat lightly.

Karkat blushes darkly. "You know.. I'm not wearing clothes.. Right?" he said nervously. He sighs. "And I love you too.."

Sollux raises his eyebrow. "I know. You know... I don't care. Am I bothering you?" He grins wide and starts bouncing slightly, wiggling his hips seductively.

Karkat groans, glaring at Sollux. "You fuckass... And no, you aren't bothering me. At. All." he growls the last two words with playful anger.

Sollux shivers at his growls, his eyes rolling back slightly. "Kar, don't growl at me.." He looks down at Karkat, chill bumps raising on his arms.

"And, why shouldn't I? What if I feel like it." he growls these words, smirking lightly.

Sollux whimpers lightly and looks up, shivering. "You might regret that."

"Why?" Karkat tilted his head innocently, smiling.

Sollux growls, a deep needing growl. "Kar, I swear..."

"But Sol.." Karkat frowned, staring at him all innocent like.

Sollux stares back, biting his lip.

"But I love you Sol." Karkat whined, sighing softly.

Sollux smiles and touches Karkat's cheek with his fingertips. "And I love you too, Kar."

Karkat huffs. "What do you wanna do... Captor?" He growled the last word, poking Sollux's nose.

Sollux shivers, pressing into Karkat. "I swear if you don't stop growling at me.."

Karkat giggled lightly. "Sol, what will you do if I don't stop growling at you?" he growled certain words in the sentence, a grin on his face.

Sollux moans low in his throat and whispers in Karkat's ear. "I will tie you down and fuck you so hard you won't have time to react. You won't have time to do anything but writhe under me and scream and beg." He leans down and bites Karkat's shoulder.

Karkat smiles lightly. "Fuck. Sol, that's sexy."

Soullux shivers and lays his head on Karkat's shoulder, holding his waist. "I swear, Kar, you know what your growling does to me."

Karkat growls in a low seductive voice. "Oh I know what it does to you, heh, that's why I do it."

Sollux moans and tightens his grip on Karkat's waist. "Oh God, Kar..."

Karkat smiles. "Oh Sol. Your moans are so hot."

Sollux shivers and bites Karkat's neck. "I swear, Kar. I will tie you down and torture you. And you will like it and you will beg for more. And I will give it to you." He rubs Karkat's waist lightly with his thumbs, nibbling his ear lightly.

Karkat shivers. Just listening to Sollux ramble on about tying him down made him want to get fucked even more. "Sol.."

Sollux presses into him and claws down his back. "Not only will I tie you down, but I will use a cock ring on you and you will scream for release until I decide to give it to you. And you will scream for me, Kar. I'll make sure of that."

"Oh God sol..." he growled, not trying to, but he still did.

At his growl, Sollux pushes him into his back and lays on top of him, pinning his hands down above his head and grinding into him. "I swear, Kar.. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you."

"Then fuck me!" he screamed, arching his back.

Sollux moans and stands up, flipping Karkat over onto his stomach and grabbing some ropes. "I swear to god, Kar. I'm gonna do exactly what I said I will. Give me your wrist."

Karkat moans, putting both of his hands above his head.

Sollux shivers and ties Karkat's wrists to the bed. "Good boy." He grins and walks over to the desk, pulling open a drawer and picks up a cock ring and setting it on the bed before starting to pull his clothes off.

Karkat pulls on the ropes lightly, and they almost came un-done. "They aren't tight enough.."

"Oh, I'll fix that, Kar." Sollux leans over and ties them in a knot that tightens when it's pulled on.

Karkat nods, smiling lightly. "Thank you, Master." he grinned at the words. They rolled right off of his tongue like a close friend.

Sollux moans loud and pulls Karkat's head back by his hair. "Damn it, Kar..." He shivers and bites in between Karkat's shoulder blades.

Karkat groans, shivering lightly. "Whats wrong, Sol?"

Sollux let's go of his hair and grabs the ring. "I want to be inside of you, right now." He reaches around and puts the ring on Karkat. "And I want to make you scream my name and I want to see you convulsing with need and desperate wanting."

Karkat bites his lip, groaning. "Well hurry the fuck up then, you motherfucker. Just please hurry up. I just want you inside of me. Hurry. Up." he growled the last words for effect.

Sollux moans loud and slides into him roughly, pulling Karkat's waist against him and moaning low, digging his fingers into his waist. "Fuck, Kar..." He hisses the words out through his teeth.

Karkat screams loudly, his hands clasped together. He arches his back, moaning. "Fuck!"

Sollux claws down Karkat's back, pausing to let him adjust. "You okay?" He asks breathlessly.

Karkat nods, digging his nails into his hands. "I'm fine! Dammit Sol."

"Kar.. Oh Kar, god, you feel so fucking good." He pulls back and starts fucking him roughly, pulling his waist back to meet him thrust for thrust.

Karkat moves with his thrusts, moaning loudly as he did so. "Fu.."

Sollux leans forward and whispers seductively in Karkat's ear, "Karkat fucking Vantas, you have no clue how much I love feeling you like this. Being inside you and feeling you move against me and hearing you scream and knowing that /I/ am the one making you feel like this. No one else, Karkat. I'm the only fucking one that gets to make you feel like this." He thrusts harder, clawing his waist and moaning loud in his ear.

Karkat put his forehead down on the bed, groaning. "...Master, you're amazing. I love you so fucking much, you don't even understand. "

Sollux moans and rubs down Karkat's back. "I love you, too, Kar. So much." He angles his hips down so he can get deeper, thrusting himself hard into Karkat.

Karkat screams, digging his nails into his hands. He bit his arm, groaning as he did so. He drew blood, biting down so hard.

"Kar.." He strokes his cheek. "Let go, don't hurt yourself. Let me hear you scream for me, Kar. Just. Me." He growls the last two words, thrusting quicker into him and tilting his head back, moaning.

He let go of his arm, locking the blood up. He started to moan quietly, but more often.

Sollux thrusts deeper, hitting deep in Karkat. "Scream for me, Pet. Let me hear you." He claws down his back, moaning and nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Fuck!" he screamed, pulling on his wrists. He knew they would get tighter but it was worth a shot.

Sollux watches and shivers at the sight of his wrists turning a pinkish color. "Karkat!" He lays his forehead on his back and shivers hard, gripping his waist. "Oh god, I need this... Kar.."

Karkat moans, pulling tighter on the ropes. "Fuck..."

Sollux screams and thrusts harder, hitting the spot deep inside Karkat and whimpering lightly with the effort of holding himself back from coming.

Karkat screams, moving with Sollux, his eyes shut tightly. "Fuck! Master, fuck!"

Sollux screams and reaches around, snatching the ring off and coming hard. "Oh, Kar!" He tilts his head back and lets his eyes roll back, shivering hard and stroking Karkat.

"Oh fuck!" he screams loudly, pulling on his restraints again. They tightened around his wrists, turning his wrists red.

He bites his neck, pulling on his hair. "Come for me and scream my name."

Karkat had been restraining for a while, and he finally came. "Sollux fucking Captor!"

Sollux moans lightly, kissing his back lightly and reaching up to untie his wrists.

Karkat groans, breathing heavily. He had /needed/ this.

Sollux lays beside him, pulling him to him and snuggling into his chest. "Jesus, Kar.."

Karkat let out a deep breath, grinning. "Well."

Sollux laughs breathlessly. "That was..."

"Amazing?" He sighed.

"I was gonna say 'fucking amazing', but then we could take that in a different way." He grins.

"Wow. You've just.. You have a wonderful mind." he shook his head softy.

He looks up at him and smiles. "You love me, Kar.. Admit it, you're not as cold as everyone thinks. And this isn't just about how good that felt." He kisses him softly and whispers against his lips. "You love me, Kar."

"I do love you. And you had better not tell anyone else that I said that." Karkat glared at him, his eyebrow raised.

He giggles and traces his eyebrow lightly. "And if I do?"

"If you do I swear... I don't know what I'll do but I swear, Sol, if you tell anyone!"

"Calm down, Kar.. I promise I won't tell anyone that you have feelings for me." He looks down and closes his eyes.

"I actually don't care." he sighed, smiling lightly.

He looks up and smiles wide. "I was just kidding. You'll let people know when you're ready and I understand that. For now, we need to focus on not losing each other in the fucking Game." He looks up into his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you, Kar..."

"Ah, fuck, don't fucking talk like that. I'm not going to fucking lose you if it kills me. " he stared at him, an extremely serious look in his eyes.

He touches his cheek lightly with shaking fingers and whispers. "That's what I'm afraid of, Kar."

"Sol, I'm not going to die any time soon. Neither are you." he took his hand, holding it steady.

He smiles lightly. "Promise?"

"promise." he smiled.


End file.
